


Magic Eight Ball

by Rikkamaru



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, No actual porn, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Scar Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it sure seems like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: Shinichi chases Kaitou Kid into the Blue Parrot thinking he's injured.(For the Kaishin Discord, which made a "challenge" that a few people took up.)





	Magic Eight Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCharlieBruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/gifts), [fruitsudans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/gifts), [Silent_Blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Blaze/gifts), [Bellblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellblood/gifts).



> This is first time I've written anything like this, and oh god it was stressful.

Kaito landed somewhat roughly on the Blue Parrot, his now damaged glider falling beside him before he regained his breath enough to scramble through the roof door and slammed it shut behind him.

He huffed a sigh of relief as silence descended around him. That had been a close one, he thought as he quickly disrobed and switched into an outfit more fit for an employee and slipped into the bar proper. He made a face at the empty room - Jii was doing clean up and so no one was in - before switching the lights on and giving the bar the illusion of activity.

Not ten minutes later his detective swept in, looking like a hound on a scent, and for a heart stopping second Kaito wondered Kudou had immediately seen through his disguise, but all his detective did was sigh and slump a little against the door. Kaito cleared his throat to get his attention. “Can I help you? You seem...out of sorts,” he said, wiping down the bar like he’d seen Jii do before.

Kudou startled and shot him a look as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp - and Kaito had to stifle the bolt of want that went through him at the motion. “Sorry, I was looking for a friend - he seemed to be in trouble. I thought I saw him head this way.”

Kaito felt a warm flutter in his chest at Kudou calling him a friend but shook his head. “Sorry, no one’s come in since I’ve been here.” Not even a lie, he mentally patted himself on the back.

For a moment Kudou’s shoulders hunched and Kaito felt a little bad before the other man’s head shot up and his eyes locked onto Kaito. Kudou slowly locked the door behind him and Kaito felt a thrill of apprehension run up his spine and wondered what the other was seeing. “That slow of a night, huh?” Kudou asked, and after a pause Kaito wanted to punch himself.

With the heists being such large events, bars were usually busy with people watching the live footage on the TVs. He’d forgotten about that, usually being on the other side of the camera.

He didn’t let any of his trepidation show as he grimaced good naturedly and said, “Unfortunately.”

He watched Kudou step further into the bar and sweep his eyes along the walls. Inexplicably, he seemed calmer now, his shoulders relaxed and his head turning to follow his eyes. He looked at the billiards table in interest and started setting up a game, and Kaito couldn’t help but lean against the table to better watch him.

“I thought my friend was injured leaving the heist scene,” Kudou said, adding chalk to the stick and lining up his shot. Kaito found it impossible to take his eyes away from his detective, wanting him to continue.

He took his shot and frowned at the results before moving to line up again, and Kaito barely noticed when he moved out from behind the bar to approach Kudou. “But Kid is amazingly smart, and he would know to call me or his assistant if he really _was_ hurt. I guess I just overreacted,” he added, sounding embarrassed, but Kaito had broken out of his stupor to preen at Kudou’s words and felt a grin take over his face.

When Kudou hit the cue ball again Kaito trapped his detective gently against the table, his arms caging the other man in place as Kaito hooked his chin over the other’s shoulder. “I appreciate your concern, Meitantei,” he purred into a reddening ear, “but I really am fine. The shots hit my glider but missed me entirely.”

Kaito pulled away after that and hopped up to sit on the edge of the billiards table when Kudou didn’t turn to look at him. There was a pause before his detective repositioned himself and Kaito watched him play a game so average it was almost impressive. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt,” Kudou said, and Kaito laughed.

“Sure you aren’t disappointed, Meitantei?” He teased. “Don’t want to nurse me back to health and kiss it better?”

“You’d make an awful patient,” Kudou snorted. He made another shot. “But if you really wanted I wouldn’t mind kissing your wounds better. After it’s been treated,” he muttered at the end but Kaito’s focus had narrowed in on the first part.

He hadn’t been expecting that, and struggled to maintain his unaffected look as his breathing suddenly got heavier. “Seriously?” he asked, wincing a little at the croak in his voice. He cleared his throat as Kudou turned to lean against the table and look at him and tried again. “You wouldn’t mind tending to the injuries I take to you - every little one?”

Kudou shrugged. “Not really. Why would I? If you came to me I’d know you’re being treated, and I won’t try to capture you outside of heists so you know you’ll be safe.” He cocked his head to the side and amended, “well, saf _er_.”

With those words it was like the pull he felt toward his detective had grown even stronger and Kaito couldn’t help but slink back onto the floor and crowd Kudou so that his back was pressing against the billiards table. He felt Kudou shudder lightly against him as he pressed his cheek against Shinichi’s and whispered into his ear again. “Would you dress up for me then? Be my doctor? My _nurse_?” He tried to ignore the wave of heat that washed over him at his own words.

He felt a hot breath against his ear as Shinichi exhaled sharply and a hand burn like a brand as it settled just above his hip. “Probably not,” his detective admitted, and Kaito dropped his head onto Shinichi’s shoulder to try and muffle the laugh he felt bubbling up in his chest. “I would only dress up like that for partners.”

Kaito turned his head and hummed against Shinichi’s neck, the heat under his skin growing hotter as he felt Shinichi tilt his head to accommodate him and smelled a trace of cologne his detective had put on. “A pity,” he faux-mourned, and grinned as Shinichi’s grip on his hip tightened and his breath stuttered. “I do have another question for you, Meitantei,” he said as an idea crept through his mind like ivy.

“Oh?” He heard Shinichi inquire, followed by the sound of the long-forgotten cue stick being put down and the heat of his other hand resting settling onto his other hip.

“Is your ‘kissing it better’ policy retroactive?” he asked. He felt Shinichi hum in thought and pushed closer so that his nose just barely grazed his detective’s neck. He heard Shinichi’s breath hitch again. “I have a few scars that still hurt when it rains, they might feel better if you kissed them,” he whispered.

For a second the room was silent and Kaito was terrified of what Shinichi would do, what he would say, and then he let out a ragged breath and tugged at Kaito’s hair to gently pull him off. “Get on the table and take off your shirt,” he said, and Kaito _burst_ into action.

He was on the table in an instant, unbuttoning his shirt frantically and almost cursing as his fingers slipped a few times before he decided to rip it the rest of the way open as Shinichi set aside the cue stick and took off his jacket to drape over a nearby chair. Shinichi’s eyes never left him and Kaito felt like he was completely exposed, his scars almost giving off the illusion of sensation under his detective’s gaze.

Shinichi’s eyes traced up and down his body before he walked up and nudged Kaito’s knees aside so that he could settle between his legs. He slowly reached for an arm and Kaito didn’t move, letting his detective carefully handle his arm and turn it to see the bullet grazes that littered it. Then his eyes alighted on the tiny nicks on his palm, small scars formed from trial and error for each of his magic tricks.

And then Shinichi looked up and, not taking his eyes off of Kaito’s, bent down and kissed the scar closest to him.

Kaito felt his whole body twitch in response, hair raising along his arms as his nerves started tingling, but he only shook his head when Shinichi’s eyes gained a questioning light. So his detective smiled back and moved to another, kissing any scars he found while Kaito’s face began to burn red.

Shinichi found every scar on his hand, and ended with a soft press of lips on Kaito’s knuckles, and Kaito had to blink rapidly to fight the sting he felt building behind his eyes.

Then his detective started kissing up his arm, turning it gently to uncover any scars he may have missed as he gave each one his attention. By the time he’d reached Kaito’s shoulder Kaito felt like he’d run a marathon, his breathing heavy as he tried to take in air. “Are you okay, Kid?” Shinichi asked him from his spot at Kaito’s shoulder, his breath fanning out over Kaito’s chest. Kaito shivered. “Do you need me to stop?” One hand had remained on his arm and moved to grip it now, Shinichi’s thumb rubbing over one of the shallower scars.

Kaito’s hands moved faster than his brain right then, one of them snaking up to grip Shinichi by the back of the neck to keep him in place while the other hooked around one of the detective’s belt loops. “Don’t even think about it, Meitantei,” he warned, his voice rough. “Keep going.”

Shinichi hummed in understanding but his heartbeat picked up when Kaito gave no sign of letting go of his neck, and he repositioned himself and gently pressed his lips to the faceted imprint that rested over Kaito’s heart, an old relic from the Blue Birthday heist. When he made contact Kaito’s entire body flinched into his touch, as what felt like some broken piece of him was put back together, tension he hadn’t even noticed in his shoulders dropping away.

When Shinichi tried to move Kaito tightened his grip on his neck, keeping him in place until Shinichi nuzzled the spot again and asked, “Can I keep going?”

And that’s when Kaito realized he was cradling the detective into his scar, his heart, and relaxed his grip. Shinichi didn’t say anything to his mumbled apology, just kissed the spot again before going lower, to the edges of scars from more bullets, more glass cuts, more close calls. Each kiss felt like he was soothing some old hurt, and Kaito didn’t realized he’d closed his eyes to just bask in the feeling of being tended to so thoroughly until Shinichi paused. He opened his eyes again and squeezed the back of his detective’s neck in question, and that was when Shinichi kissed the scar just above his waist and Kaito gasped as heat seeped into that spot and spread.

Right, the stab wound from when he fell onto a broken display case. That had left a rather impressive mark behind, which was probably why the other man had paused for a moment.

Shinichi didn’t move after that, and it took Kaito a moment to realize he’d tightened his grip again. He swallowed and loosened his hold on the other, feeling greedy as he ran his fingers through his other’s hair like he’d seen him do earlier. He scratched Shinichi’s scalp and it was his detective’s turn to shiver. “Sorry about that,” he said, and winced. His voice was slurring a little, and he sounded as dazed as he felt.

“It’s fine,” Shinichi assured him, voice croaky. He ran a hand firmly down Kaito’s side that Kaito arched into, distracted as Shinichi continued kissing up his right side.

By the time his detective was kissing down his arm he was shaking slightly, the hand he’d been using to hold on to Shinichi now in Shinichi’s hands as it was turned this way and that. It felt like his detective was putting him back together, like he hadn’t realized he was shaking apart until Shinichi had started comforting him from every wound he’d endured.

When Shinichi kissed his knuckles again he bit his lip hard, stopping himself from asking - _demanding_ \- more.

And then suddenly the other man was inches from his face, his thumb carefully pulling Kaito’s lip out from under his teeth, and Kaito only had a moment to taste blood before Shinichi was pressing their lips together.

He moaned into the kiss and pushed to deepen it, his tongue curling in the other’s mouth as Shinichi tilted their heads for a better angle. Kaito whimpered as the thumb on his face rubbed against his cheekbone and Shinichi’s tongue explored his own mouth.

Kaito’s hands flew up and started tugging Shinichi closer, making frustrated sounds as his hands came into contact with the other’s shirt. He snuck one hand under the other’s shirt and had only just touched his side when Shinichi made a sound and forcefully separated them, his own hand curling around the nape of Kaito’s neck to stop him from chasing. 

The detective smiled and bumped their heads together gently, Kaito getting full view of just how dilated his eyes were. “Last I checked,” Shinichi said, sounding so strained that Kaito leaned forward again without thought, “we only agreed to me kissing you better.” To prove his point he kissed Kaito again, much more chastely, and withdrew.

Kaito made a disappointed sound, past the point of caring. “Come now, Meitantei, you can’t leave me with only this,” he whined, “wonderful as this memory will be.”

Shinichi huffed a small laugh, inches from Kaito’s face. “I don’t see why not,” he teased. “You know where I live.” And with that he tilted Kaito’s head down, kissed him gently on the right eye, and took a few steps away. He collected his jacket and shot Kaito a small smile. “I’m happy you’re okay, Kid. I’ll catch you later.”

“Kaito,” he blurted out, feeling heat creep up his neck as Shinichi’s smile turned into open-mouthed surprise. “My name is Kuroba Kaito. After...all of this...I figured you should know.”

His detective’s surprise turned into delight as he smiled at him again. “Alright. I’ll see you later...Kaito.” And with that he walked out of the bar and left Kaito staring after him.

Kaito watched until the door closed behind the other man and grinned, his hand coming up to trace his right eye. “Always the thorough one, aren’t you Meitantei?” He hopped back onto his feet and started closing down the bar.

He had an entirely accidental run-in with his detective to plan, after all.


End file.
